A Gamer Boy?
by Orhunlar
Summary: When you're the only male with Aura on a world that only females can get it, things get weird. But when you're also The Gamer hell gets loose
1. Chapter 1

**[Congratulations, the twin gods have chosen you to be worthy of this power.**

 **You're now the first and only male in Remnant to have an aura and a semblance!]**

THIS was the first thing Jaune saw when he woke up from his sleep, a blue box. Now, if we need to understand why Jaune was so scared, first we need to understand the basics of this world and the life of Jaune.

You see, Remnant is not a place where everything is perfect, of course, it has some flaws. There are beasts called 'Grimm' that has no souls and kills any human or Faunus they see. Don't worry! We have Huntresses that protects us from those beasts. 'How they do it' you ask? Well, they use their weapons and auras, even some of them uses their semblances! But there is a flaw in this world that not even huntresses can solve, aura. You see, in this world, only females can unlock their aura, but that doesn't mean males are soulless, no, males, of course, have souls, they can't just manifest them. This leads us to a whole new conflict called 'no-male-can-be-a-hunter-and-they-can't-protect-themselves'. After the "Great War" the male population decreased rapidly because of their lack of aura. So, when the war was over, the four kingdoms made a pact to protect the male population that's left. All of the males that left are have higher rights than females, and killing a male means lifetime-prison.

Now, since we talked about Remnant, we should talk about our protagonist, Jaune Arc. Jaune had a very weird childhood. Since being the only male child at the house, you're expected to marry and bring grandkids to your parents, even if you're too young for that. But don't misunderstand, both his parents and sisters love him and protect him like an heirloom. Jaune has seven sisters, three older, three younger and one of the same age as him.

The oldest is Janette, the second most powerful huntress after mama Arc. She is also a part-time fashion designer.

Second and third ones are twins named Jupiter and Juniper, half-time badass huntresses, half-time pranksters.

The fourth one is Jeanne, twin sister of Jaune and soon to be Huntress in training. She is far by Jaune's favorite sister, not because they are twins but because they can understand each other and help the other when needed. Jaune was actually afraid of her sister getting hurt when becoming a huntress because of her lack of skills, but he believed in her so he just kept his mouth shut. Right now she's in Vale, waiting in her apartment for tomorrows initiation.

After her comes the triplets named January, June, and July, three little bundles of energy. His father charged him to help him raise them.

Jaune's dad is Jeremiah Arc, a loving father, and a husband. He always cares about his wife's health when she comes from a mission and tries to help her. He also cares about his child's happiness and does everything for them. When Jaune was a child he took a bullet for him. The attacker was soon caught and brought to a prison, It turns out she was a thief that was caught by one of his sisters and when she was evicted she thought harming her only brother was a good idea to get revenge.

And finally his mother, Joan Arc. The strongest huntress in the family and mother of eight children. Jaune basically adores her.

So now you should understand why Jaune was so confused and scared. Not only he was seeing blue boxes out of nowhere but this box also said that he has an aura now.

 **[Hello Gamer! Thank you for playing THE GAME. Right now we will teach you the mechanics of this system. Right now you're using the 1.0 version of the game. The basics should be tought by your partner. Good luck!]**

 **[These are the system mechanics you will learn. Please choose the one you would like to learn first.]**

 **[Stat Points]**

 **[Titles]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Perks]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Healt, Aura and Mana bars]**

"W-what is this?" jaune asked while he tried to reach the blue box. When he touched it, another one appeared infront of him

 **[Stat Points]**

 **[Stats are seperated to seven different sections. They are Str(Strength), Dex(Dexterity), Vit(Vitality), Int(Intelligence), Wis(Wisdom), Lck(Luck) and Chr(Charisma). Every level you will get 5 stat points that you can assing to one of the stats. Every stat will have different effects through your body and mind. You can see what they do at the bottom]**

Jaune lowered his head and saw the seven stats with their descriptions.

 **Str(Strength): This stat defines how powerful your hits and how muscular you are. (Ohhhh, look at that body!)-TG**

 **Dex(Dexterity): This stat defines your speed, reflexes and ease in using the hands quickly. (Quick hands? You get what I mean.)-TG**

 **Vit(Vitality): This stat makes your body thicker and healthier. Every point increases your maximum HP+50. (Yeah, hit me with that club, I'm just gonna break it)-TG**

 **Int(Intelligence): This stat defines your basic knowledge and strategic mind. It also gives your MP+20 and AP+40 every point. (There are more than 100 billion neurons in your body and now I'm gonna smash them)-TG**

 **Wis(Wisdom): This stat defines your common sense and insight, basically your ability to understand. Every point of wisdom grants you +1% MP and AP. (I have made many mistakes... And I'm still doing them!)-TG**

 **Lck(Luck): Luck defines somethings happenstance. You can't put any skill points in this stat. (Ohh, a gold coin!)-TG**

 **Chr(Charisma): This stat defines how good you're at influencing and manipulating other people. (Dance fucker, dance!)-TG**

After Jaune read all of them, he started to get what was going on.

'W-Wait, I'm in a video game?! No that can't be it, I can still feel pain when I hurt myself, so that can't be it. It can't be my semblance too because only females can have one... Wait a minute, System, show me the first message THE GAME send to me!' After a second, a blue box appeared infront of him, saying these words:

 **[Congratulations, the twin gods have choosen you to be worthy of this power.**

 **You're now the first and only male in Remnant to have an aura and a semblance!]**

'WHAT?! What does this even means?! And why I am so calm about this?! There are so many questions in my head right now...'

 **That's why I'm here partner!**

"HOLY SHIT!"

After Jaune's scream, Jeremiah and Joan Arc busted into his room

"Jaune are you okay?! I heard you scream! You're not hurt are you?" Jaune's mom came in and started asking questions to him while his dad looked over him to find cuts or bruises over him. While all of this was happening, Jaune noticed something, he noticed that his mother and father caould'nt see those blue boxes he saw.

 **You're not bad partner, many people would have asked them if they could see it or not. But not you, you watched them and waited for their reactions. You're not half bad, here's your treat.**

 **[Because of your quick thinking and THE GAME's pity, you have gained 1 point at Int & Wis] **

Jaune just stared at the blue box, then he shooed away his parents from his room saying nothing happened

 **[You have made a new skill, (Lying)!]**

 **[Lying (Passive/Normal):** _The art of the tongue and manupilation, higher the level, higher chance to success. Lying is a normal type skill, so it wont cost any MP or AP_ **Level 1; XP %90]**

Jaune only raised a eyebrow at this. Technically what this said wasn't a lie, because he lied. But before he goes too deep into this, he decided that he should try to talk with this thing.

'So, can you read my thoughts' Jaune thought

 **You bet partner! Of course I can read your thoughts, otherwise how could we communicate, with shouthing? Don't make me laugh. So, you're probably wondering 'what is THE GAME and who is this awesome voice inside my head' right?**

'Actually... Whatever, can you tell me what is this' Jaune asked while gestured to the box.

 **Sure partner! You see, the twin sister gods of Remnant has been watching this world for a while and they thought "Hey, this world is pretty fucked up, so why don't we do something about it? No, wait! How about we find someone to do something about it for us?", and they find you worthy for this gruelling job.**

'Are you sure it happened like that?'

 **Well, it wasn't exactly like that, but who cares? They meant it like that.**

'Okay... So, who are you?' Asked Jaune.

 **I'm your partner brother! Basically, I am THE GAME. The twin gods thought that if they were gonna choose someone to save the planet, the choosen one should have a helper for guidance.**

'I... I think I understand.'

 **Of course you do, I am a great helper after all! Now, since you learned what stat points are should we continue?**

'Okay, what's the next one? I think it's this one...'

 **[Titles]**

 **[Titles are also can be referred as boosts. They require specific circumstances to be unlocked. At level 20 and under you can only equip one title at a time, at between level 21-50 you can equip two, and it goes on like this for every new title slot. Every title has it's perks, like giving you extra XP for level or boosts your HP recovery rate]**

'Hmm... Hey Game, can I see the titles I own?' Thought Jaune

 **Sure Partner! Just thought "Titles" and they will be shown to you**

'Okay, Titles'

 **[Titles List]**

 **[Every Man's Dream:** Having an Aura was every man's dream. Then you came, a male with aura and a semblance. You will take the world with a storm, but first you need to learn about your aura/Get +30% XP for aura based skills **]**

 **[The Chosen One:** The twin sister Gods of Remnant have found you worthy for this power, use it well, don't lose yourself in the darkness and most importantly, always remember that you're the chosen one/Get +10% XP for all type of skills **]**

'W-Wow, those are really powerful titles. Aren't they a little broken?' Asked Jaune.

 **Well~, the twins didn't complain about it, so why not just roll with it?**

Jaune just shooked his head at his partners antics with an amused smirk, then he picked "Every Man's Dream". Jaune's thought was basic, if he was the first aura using male in remnant, he should focus on improving that first.

 **[Because of your strategic thinking, you have gained 1 Int point!]**

Jaune smiled and closed the notification. 'Okay then, I think I should look at the skills description now.' Then he pressed on the word "Skill"

 **[Skills]**

 **[A skill is a type of work or activity which requires special training and knowledge. Skill is the knowledge and ability that enables you to do something well. Your skills will be listed through this menu.]**

'Hmm, I wonder what skills I have. Skills.'

 **[Skills List]**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive/Gamer):** _When you're angry or sad, you lose your control. When you're happy or excited you lose your balance. While the Gamer's Mİnd does not suppresses your emotions, it helps you think calmly in a situation or a crisis. It also gives you immunity to any type of mind status effects. Gamer's Mind is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated. Level Max.; XP Max._ **] (Btw you can change the mechanics of this. Like you can deactivate 'getting a boner')-TG**

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive/Gamer):** _Blood and flesh are what makes humans and Faunus both weak and strong, while they can reach the highest points, the pain will always bring them down. But not you, you will always keep climbing even if it makes your limbs go off, you will never stop even if it makes your body bleed. Gamer's Body takes your body damage and turns it into HP, when you lose an arm it will grow back but it will lessen your HP. The less HP you got, the more pain you will suffer. Gamer's Body is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated._ _ **Level Max.; XP Max.**_ **] (AHHHH MY ARM IS GON- Oh it came back)-TG**

 **[Gamer's Heart (Passive/Gamer):** _You can't know how peoples emotions work, you can't just describe it. When someone hates you, can you always_ _saw that? When someone loves you, can you understand them? Gamer's Heart will show you the relationship points you own with everyone, and lets you see their emotions. Gamer's Heart is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated. Level Max.; XP Max._ ] (Is this a dating sim?)-TG

 **[Observe (Active/Normal):** _There used to be an old saying, "Look, see, understand.". Many people know how to look and see but little knows how to understand. Observe lets you see the name, stats, titles, perks and the background of any person or item when you brought it into a suitable level. Observe is a Normal-type skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP. Level 1`XP %0_ **] (I see it all with my all seeing eye!)-TG**

 **[Lying (Passive/Normal):** _The art of the tongue and manipulation, higher the level, higher chance to succeed. Lying is a Normal-type skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP. Level 1; XP %90_ **] (If I always lie, would lies became my truth?)**

 **After reading his skills, Jaune's mouth went agape.**

'H-Holy shit. So basically I have a skill that tranquilizes me and gives me immunity to mind rape, a skill that heals me instantly when I lose a limp and another one that let's me see people's opinions on me?! These are so broken!'

 **Do you like your skills partner? (wink)**

'Did you just winked at me via these boxes...' Asked the blond boy.

 **... Just answer the goddamn question**

'Of course, I liked it, these are so powerful! I still don't comprehend how all of this is real...' Thought Jaune.

 **Just like I said, you're the chosen one, so you gotta get the cool stuff**

'This just makes me feel more like I'm cheating' Jaune sweatdropped. 'Okay, let's check on what perks is.' Jaune then touched the word 'Perk's'.

 **[Perks]**

 **[Perks are extra bonuses along titles that were given to you by life events or from birth. Every person's perks are unique and can be evolved, taken away or a new one can be added]**

'Hmm, _Perks_ ' Another box opens.

 **[Perks List]**

 **[The Chosen One:** +5 to a chosen stat every level if you didn't choose one yet it will be given randomly, Ability to communicate with ? And **THE GAME]**

 **[Arc Heritage:** +40% to Aura, Ability to use ? at its full potential, Ability to use **?]**

 **[Scrawny Genius:** +2 to Int every level, -3 to Str and Vit until the Scrawny perk goes away **]**

'I-I... I'm not even gonna question the brokenness of this anymore.' Thought Jaune

 **You shouldn't**

Jaune rolled his eyes and tried to click to question mark, but nothing happened.

 **Oh, by the way, those question marks** **mean that you haven't met that person or haven't found the ability you're able to use.**

'Okayyy, but what do you mean by scrawny? I have muscles!' Shouted Jaune in his mind

 **Both of us know that's a lie. By the way, you should eat more meat**

'Do I even HAVE to eat now? Since I'm like a video game character and all.' Asked Jaune

 **...**

'...'

 **[You have gained 1 Int point because of you found an opening in the system caused by THE GAME's stupidity]**

'... I don't even wanna ask how you forgot adding EATING to the system'

 **Let's forgot about this ever happened**

Jaune just chuckled and pressed on 'Quests'

 **[Quests]**

 **[Quests are, as the name suggests, your missions that you have to fulfill. Every quest has their own rewards and failures, but every quest has two common rewards. XP and Lien. Quality and quantity of the rewards depend on the quests degree of difficulty]**

'Hmm, hey GAME, can you give me an example of the quests?

 **Actually,** **partner, you are already doing one of the quests. I didn't tell you because I wanted to see your reaction when you get the rewards. Meh, I will just show you now.**

 **[A Quest has been created!]**

 **Quest: A Little Helper**

 **Objectives: Learn what "Stat Points" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Titles" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Skills" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Perks" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Quests" are [x]**

 **Learn what HP, AP, and MP are [ ]**

 **Bonus Objectives: Choose a Title [x]**

 **Make THE GAME ashamed [x] (I was pretty sure you couldn't do this one)-TG**

 **Rewards: 1000 XP, 1000 Lien, 2 random Dust Crystals, will get** the unique **skill**?, **will get** the unique skill ?

 **Bonus Rewards 1:?**

 **Bonus Rewards 2:?**

You **like'em?**

'Y-Yes, they seem strategic enough' Jaune was actually drooling inside, but there was no need to let THE GAME know this

 **Sure~ By the** way **there is only one mission left to complete the quest, so hurry up, I'm bored**

'O-Okay' Jaune clicked on the last system mechanic

 **[Health, Aura and Mana Bars]**

 **[Health Bar or HP represents your health points, which lowers by set amounts when the Gamer is attacked or injured. When the HP of the player character or non-player character reaches zero, that character is incapacitated and barred from taking further action. Aura Bar or AP represents your aura points, Aura points can be sawn as armor with extra capabilities. When you get hit, the damage was taken goes to HP by 25% and goes to AP by 75% until your aura breaks. Mana Bar or MP represents your mana points that will be used in your magical moves, more mana means more magical attacks]**

'Hmm...'

 **What are you thinking partner?**

'I'm just thinking about the mechanics of the HP and AP... At the first glance it would seem like a good idea to put my points into Vitality since it gives me more HP and I start with more HP than AP, but if you look closer you can see the sentence "Aura Bar or AP represents your aura points, Aura points can be sawn as armor with extra capabilities". It says that AP represents armor with extra capabilities, so that means I can do more with Aura, right?'

 **...**

'U-Um, am I wrong?' Jaune asked with shame.

 **[Because of your smart thinking and future planning, you have gained 3 points of Int and 2 points of Wis]**

'W-What?' Jaune becomes dumbfounded.

 **Holy shit partner, even I didn't think of that. You really give "Scrawny Genius" perk its name**

'I'm not scrawny!' Shouted Jaune in his mind.

 **Yeah, yeah whatever. Now since we completed the system tutorial, that means you also completed your first Quest! Woohoo! Now let's get those sweet, sweet XP's. Am I right partner?**

'Heh heh, yeah partner' Our blond haired protagonist thought with a smile. Then a blue box appeared in front of him.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Quest: A Little Helper**

 **Objectives: Learn what "Stat Points" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Titles" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Skills" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Perks" are [x]**

 **Learn what "Quests" are [x]**

 **Learn what HP, AP, and MP are [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives: Choose a Title [x]**

 **Make THE GAME ashamed [x] (I was pretty sure you couldn't do this one)-TG**

 **Rewards: 1000 XP, 1000 Lien, 1 Water Dust Crystal, 1 Fire Dust Crystal, Got the unique skill Predator, Got the unique skill Mimic**

 **Bonus Rewards 1: 1000 XP**

 **Bonus Rewards 2: +100 to Max. HP**

 **[You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up!]**

'I leveled up FIVE TIMES? And what with these Unique Skills? Let me check, Skills.

 **[Predator (Passive/Unique):** _The predator and its prey, they have a weird history. You see, when the predator gets close to its prey, prey runs. When prey runs the predator follows. When the predator finally catches the prey, it will be a win for the predator. But if it can't catch its prey, it will be a win for the prey. But not for you, you will be the predator of the predators. No one will be able to escape from you. The Predator gives allows you to use the powers and abilities of your killed preys; it can be a human, Faunus, animal or even a Grimm. Predator is a Unique type skill, so no one else except you will be able to use it, even your party members. Cannot be deactivated._ _ **Level Max.; XP Max**_ **.] (Just don't become a serial killer or a megalomaniac)-TG**

 **[Mimic (Active/Unique):** _"Through others we become ourselves." The ability Mimic allows you to take the shape of the things you killed. Mimic is a Unique type skill, so no one else except you will be able to use it, even your party members._ _ **Level Max.; XP Max.**_ **]**

 **You like it, partner?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You like it partner?**

Jaune couldn't even comprehend what he was reading right now, so he just stood there his jaw hanging open. After a minute or so Jaune finally started to move and tried to touch the blue box.

 **Hey partner, you okay? You're scaring me right now**

'I-I-I'm just trying to understand. Why? Why give me something this great?'

Jaune waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he just collapsed to his bed and started thinking about his future. Since he was the only male in the Remnant to have an aura, how will things be shaped? What would happen to him if someone found it out? Worse, what would happen to his family if someone find out? He needed to keep this a secret, at least until he got powerful enough to protect his family and himself.

 **Partner- no, Jaune. You wanna know why we choose you? Why you're the chosen one? Because you're strong. I'm not talking about muscles –since you don't have them-, I'm talking about your heart. You never give up, because you have something to fight for. You never lose your way, because your heart always guides you. You have the sense of justice in you. You have what it takes. Don't ever forget this, alright?**

Jaune shed a tear while reading the text. Atleast knowing that someone will be with him in this journey filled him with determination.

'So, tell me more about this unique skills partner.' Our scrawny blonde asked

 **Heh, sure thing partner! You see, Unique skills are kind of like semblances, but much more better. The strongest unique skill is Predator, then Mimic, you have them both. To get an unique skill you have to be a part of THE GAME. So when you get a member in your party, they will get an unique skill too. But since you have the Unique Skills Predator and Mimic, they wont be able to get them. Understand?**

'Yes, I get it, but I have a question. How many Unique Skills are there?' Asked Jaune

 **No one knows**

'What do you mean no one knows? Aren't you THE GAME?!' A dumbfounded Jaune shouted in his mind.

 **No partner, a new unique skill shows up everyday, so we can't exactly keep the number of them. The strongest unique skills known are yours, but it could always change**

'Oh, I get it now. So, the tutorial is over now?'

 **Not exactly~**

'What do you mean by 'not exactly'?' Thought Jaune

 **You remember Janette's old sword? Go and get it, we're gonna go hunting tonight**

"WHAT!?" Shouted Jaune, then shut his mouth by putting his hands on it. Atleast his parents said that they will go to a friend and leave him at home alone. Jaune remembered this, looked around nervously and exhaled loudly.

 **Your reactions gets better everytime**

"Sh-Shut up!" Yelled a flustred Jaune. After THE GAME stopped his teasing, he sneaked to Janettes room and started looking around. After looking at some drawers and seeing some things he shouldn't see, he finally founds his elder sister old sword.

 **Why don't you give it a name? If I remember it right your sister never named this sword.**

"You're right, she never did." Muttered Jaune "I think I will name it 'Primus Sanguis'"

 **Hmm, nice name partner. I think it translates to 'First Blood', am I right?**

"You're right. So, my father said that they will be home at 23.30, so we have 7 hours before they come home, should we head out?" Asked Jaune.

 **Not now, first we should look at status page**

"Oh shit you're right!" Shouted Jaune 'Status'

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Every Man's Dream**

 **Level: 6**

 **XP: 0/500**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 2500/2500**

 **Str: 10(7)**

 **Dex: 10(7)**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Int: 26**

 **Wis: 13**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Chr: 10**

 **Stat Points: 25**

 **[The Chosen One:** _+5 to a chosen stat every level, Ability to communicate with_ _ **?**_ _And THE GAME_ **]**

 **[Arc Heritage:** _+40% to Aura, Ability to use_ _ **?**_ _at it's full potential, Ability to use_ ** _?_** **]**

 **[Scrawny Genius:** _+2 to Int every level, -3 to Str and Vit until the Scrawny perk goes away_ **]**

"FUCK! I forgot to assign my ' The Chosen One' perk to a stat!" Jaune shouted, then took a long breath and gave it out. "Okay, at least it gave my five stats equal amounts of points, and holy shit look at my Int! That scrawny genius perk really remunerates it's name!"

For Jaune, he felt like he knew a lot more things. It was like his knowledge just got wider and bigger.

'I should assign my stat points.' Thought Jaune "Hmm, maybe I should focus on Str and Dex first, since I need some muscle to fight Grimm. By the way GAME, can you tell me when I can get rid of Scrawny perk?"

 **Sure, partner. You will get rid of Scrawny perk when you raise your Str and Dex to 30, then the 'Scrawny Genius' perk will be changed into 'Thin Genius' which will gave you only –2 Str and –1 Dex.**

"Then what will I have to do to get rid of the Thin perk?"

 **You will have to raise your Str and Dex to 50. After that you will only be "Genius" which has no downsides**

"Hmm... I think I have a plan for my stats"

 **Really partner? Shoot it then**

"First I should increase my Luk and Vit to ten. Then I will spread rest of my points between my Int and Str, so my mana and aura capacity will increase along with my muscle mass. I was planning to set the perk 'The Chosen One' to either to Wis or Int but now I'm thinking that I will leave it unassigned since it will keep my stats balanced. So, what do you think?"

 **[You have gained 1 Int point because of your future planning]**

 **Nice thinking partner, you're getting those Int points like they were golds at the side of the road!**

Jaune flushed and mumbled a little 'thank you'.

 **Now! Let's assign these points and go hunting!**

"Okay, okay. You're too excited just for hunting."

 **Yes I a-Wait a minute don't you say you were thinking about animal hunting!**

"Yes, what else could we... Oh shit! You're talking about Grimm?!"

 **YES**

"But I don't have any training! Are you trying to kill me?!"

 **What's a better training then getting experience? Now, ASSIGN THOSE FUCKING STAT POINTS!**

"Yes, sir!"

 **I can't hear you!**

"YES, SIR" Shouted Jaune, then thought 'Status' and assigned his point according to his plan

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Every Man's Dream**

 **Level: 6**

 **XP: 0/500**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 2500/2500**

 **Str: 18(15)**

 **Dex: 10(7)**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Int: 34**

 **Wis: 13**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Chr: 10**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **[The Chosen One:** _+5 to a chosen stat every level, Ability to communicate with_ _ **?**_ _And_ ** _THE GAME_** **]**

 **[Arc Heritage:** _+40% to Aura, Ability to use_ _ **?**_ _at it's full potential, Ability to use_ ** _?_** **]**

 **[Scrawny Genius:** _+2 to Int every level, -3 to Str and Vit until the Scrawny perk goes away_ **]**

"Okay I think everything is rea-" Before Jaune could finish his sentence, a light covered his body that started tearing his muscle fibers and making stronger ones. After 5 seconds or so, the light faded and showed him in a much more bigger body, he was still somewhat scrawny but not as before. Jaune looked himself on a mirror and thought how blessed he was. After admiring his new body some more, he finally head out to forest.

 **FINALLY!**

'Hey! I was admiring my new body!'

 **For a FUCKING HOUR?!**

'Hey, you can't blame me! I just got a new body that not sucks as much!'

 **You know what, let's just end this argument here and go hunt some Grimm**

'Ye-Yeah let's just h-hunt some G-Grimm' Thought Jaune with desperation. After spending half an hour getting into dangerous parts of the forest, they finally heard a noise. Jaune took a defensive stance and get ready for an attack. From the bushes a black creature emerged. It looked like a wolf with a bone mask. It had yellow eyes and red markings on its mask, bones emerged from various parts of its body, basically it looked like very messed up wolf.

 **Watch out partner, it looks like a Beowolf**

"Wh-what should I do!?" Jaune shouted/asked

 **First observe it**

"O-okay!" Jaune agreed 'Observe'.

 **Beowolf**

 **Title: The Little Wolf** **(** _When equipped grants the user +10 Str and Vit_ **)**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 2500/2500**

 **Str: 55(65)**

 **Dex: 34**

 **Vit: 35(45)**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Luk: 1**

 **Chr: 0**

"Now what?!" Jaune was getting more nervous every second, and to him THE GAME was not helping.

 **What do you see in it's stats?**

"I see that it has the power to crush me any second!"

 **You're right, but stop being so tense and look at this seriously, your life is at stake here. Now look again and find a stat to exploit.**

Jaune's 'Gamer's Mind' skill activated itself. Even if it did not help him to calm down, it did help to take this seriously and make up a plan in his mind

"I-I see that I can't take it on just by my physical strength or my non-existent sword skills, so I should use tricks to take it down, right?"

 **[You have gained 1 Int point because of your strategic thinking]**

 **Yes, now make up a plan to survive. I believe in you partner**

Even if Jaune was shaking with fear he managed to put up a smile after THE GAME's words. Right now, he was dedicated to kill this beast and start his adventure.

 **Quest: First Blood with "Primus Sanguis"**

 **Objectives: Kill the Beowolf**

 **Bonus Objectives: Don't take any damage while killing the Beowolf**

 **Rewards: 2000 XP, 1000 Lien, ?**

 **Bonus Reward: 3000 XP**

Jaune took a deep breath and got into a more confident attacking stance.

'If I try to block its attacks, I will just fail and get mauled by its claws.'

The Beowolf started running to him

'But if I can use the terrain to my advantage-'

Jaune jumped sideways and dodged the Beowolf bearly. The Beowolf was not that lucky. When Jaune jumped sideways, the beast couldn't stop and headbutted a tree.

'-maybe I can win.'

The fight was intense, Jaune was dodging nearly every attack with his calculations, but he got some nasty hits too. The first one, he got cocky and tried to provoke the beast while it was down, and he lowered his guard while doing so. He was lucky that he got only with a three claw wounds on his left arm.

The second mistake was because he miscalculated the dodge time. But he was getting more and more Dex points, so he was able to dodge in time with only getting his t-shirt torn.

The third mistake was because he extended the fight more than he should. The beast was getting more and more intelligent with every mistake it made. When he tried to dodge, the beast extended its arms sideways and managed to scratch his right leg. After that, Jaune knew that he should finish off this fight quickly as possible.

"*Huff* I *Huff* should go *Cough* to GYM" Jaune was getting more tired every second, but he knew that he couldn't even stand where he was for a second or the beast will maul him with its claws. Jaune looked at the Beowolf's HP

 **Beowolf**

 **Title: The Little Wolf (When equipped grants the user +10 Str and Vit)**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 437/2500**

'Okay, I will have to fight it with my sword now. Because I'm pretty sure it will not fall for that trick again' Jaune draw his sword and rushed towards to the Beowolf. Beowolf's instincts warned it that something was coming from behind. The beast turned and started running towards to Jaune. While running an idea popped out inside Jaune's head. He turned right and started running towards to a tree. The Beowolf fallowed him but it was not aware that it was fallowing it's death. When Jaune reached to the tree, he used his momentum for his favour and made a backflip and jumped over the Beowolf. The beast hit it's head to the tree and fall behind. Jaune landed to it's stomach and impaled its throat. After some silent seconds, the Grimm started fading to ash and Jaune's mind finally started to catch up.

"H-Holy s-shit, I did it... I DID IT!"

 **Fuck yeah! You did a good job partner, and even I was left speechless to that last attack you did! By the way you would like to read this!**

 **[Predator activated, the enemy "Beowolf" have been killed. You have gained the skill "Mighty Roar"! You have gained the skill (Track)! You have learned the skill (Lunge)! You have learned the skill (Bone Armor)! You can now Mimic "Beowolf"!]**

 **[You have gained 374 XP, 50 Lien, 2x"Beowolf fur" and a bottle of "Beowolf Blood" as a loot]**

 **[You have made a new skill, (Dodging)!]**

 **[Dodging (Passive/Normal): The one who is both quick on both the body and the mind, has the ability to escape from all situations. Dodging is a normal type skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP Level 14; XP ]**

 **[Your Int has gone up by 2 because of your constant planning and accurate thinking]**

 **[Your Dex has gone up by 8 because of your constant mobility]**

 **Quest: First Blood with "Primus Sanguis"**

 **Objectives: Kill the Beowolf [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives: Don't take any damage while killing the Beowolf [-]**

 **Rewards: 2000 XP, 1000 Lien, Got the skill book "Grimm Rage"**

 **Bonus Reward: 3000 XP**

 **[You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up!]**

 **[You have gained 10 points on Wis because of your unassigned "The Chosen One" perk]**

 **[You have gained 5 points on Vit because of your unassigned "The Chosen One" perk]**

 **[You have gained 5 poins on Chr because of your unassigned "The Chosen One" perk]**

"Oh my Oum... I just got my first kill and now I'm gettin-" Before Jaune could finish his sentence, another light covered his body, but this was different. When the light faded, he felt like a fog dispersed inside his brain. He felt more wiser, like he knew how to respond to everything. But the best part was the feeling of a vastly increased magic in his veins. He felt the power.

He was burning

He was freezing

He never felt greater in his life.

Until he heard a noise coming from the bushes. When he turned his head, he was expecting another normal "Beowolf". But instead, he got something much worser.

An Alpha "Beowolf"

He readied his stance and waited for an attack, but something much more interesting came to his mind

"Unique Skill, Mimic: Beowolf!"

After he shouted these words, a black smoke emerged from his body. After the smoke dispersed, at where Jaune was standing was no longer Jaune, it was a Beowolf


End file.
